


Love is Born with Lightning Bolts

by klaviergavout



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promposal, i cant believe this is technically sorta canon now, pinkberry but not in the ship sense. in the froyo sense, this just in joe tracz's fan convos give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: "I always kinda thought Rich would ask Michael to prom." - Joe Tracz





	Love is Born with Lightning Bolts

It was all Michael's fault, really. If he hadn't been so forgiving after the incident with the squips, Rich often thought to himself, he wouldn't have wanted to talk to the guy that practically started the whole mess. If Michael hadn't started talking to him, they wouldn't have become friends. If they hadn't become friends, Rich wouldn't have been there to hear Michael gush about new shows he'd been watching, to see first-hand how he mowed down pixelated zombies with ease, to notice how Michael's Cheshire grin lit up his face and everything else around him; if he hadn't noticed the little things about Michael that made him incredibly special, he wouldn't be here in a mall parking lot, gripping his phone with shaky hands, about to ask him to prom.

They'd met up at the nearest mall to grab some Pinkberry (coconut with chocolate sauce for him, green tea with mochi for Michael) and catch up, just as they usually did when they had nothing better to do and wanted some company. For twenty whole blissful minutes Rich had been able to forget the less-than-mediocre day he'd had and focus on ordering the two of them their frozen yogurt- it was hard to focus solely on the order, though, with Michael there taking the change.

Once they had sat down, Michael had reached deep into his back pocket and produced a couple dollar notes, some loose change and a Boba Fett keyring, which he quickly slipped back inside. "Here, uh, this should be enough."

Rich pushed it back, trying hard not to think about how cute that had been, how cute Michael _was._ "Nah, you keep it. My treat."

"Really? Thanks!"

Rich smiled warmly back at him, trying in vain to divert his eyes when Michael grinned wide. He made the whole room feel happier. "No problem. Hey, you feeling better than yesterday?"

Yesterday, at lunch, Michael had asked Jeremy to the prom- they'd promised each other, years ago, no matter whether they had girlfriends or not, that they'd go together to prom and have the coolest matching outfits the school had ever seen. They may have, of course, planned that out in 4th grade, but Michael had underestimated Jeremy's devotion to Christine. It had been a complete turn-down, one he definitely hadn't prepared for.

"I'm feeling better, I guess," Michael shrugged, "but I still have no one to go with. Guess we can just hang out on the side and watch everyone dance, right?"

"Yeah," laughed off Rich with a practised smile, swallowing back his nerves. He knew it was now or never. He knew he had to ask him today.

* * *

Rich clutched his phone with shaky hands, staring down at the text he had just sent. Once they'd said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Michael had stayed behind in the mall, wanting to look through the used section of Gamestop and grab some new sports bras on the way out. Rich had intended to leave after they'd finished their yogurt and talked for a while, but due to his impromptu plan of action, he was sat on the hood of his stationary Nissan in the parking lot. He'd slipped in a CD ('Counterparts') and sent a text to Michael:

_hey man i wanna talk to you_

And Michael had sent back:

_sure, shoot_

And Rich had sent:

_in person_

And Michael had sent back:

_oh ok but i thought you went home?_

And Rich, wishing upon every lucky star in existence, had sent:

_nope i'm still in the parking lot_

Those words haunted him for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a familiar hum approaching him. He looked up, and there was Michael, walking towards him with a H&M bag, several copies of Dragon Age games, and a big Cheshire grin on his face.

* * *

 

"Hey dude, what's up?" Since Michael had parked his car right next to Rich's, he simply opened the door, climbed inside, put his shopping down on the passenger seat, and got comfortable. As soon as he had adjusted his seat angle, he seemed to stop suddenly, listening out for something. "Wait, hang on. Is that-- is that _Rush?_ "

Rich nodded, turning the music a little louder and giving Michael a weak thumbs-up. Just the week before, Michael had recommended a whole host of 90s bands- Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, with Rush being his favourite of the lot- and lent his friends several different CDs to listen to, Rich getting one of their more recent albums, 'Counterparts'.  

"It is Rush! Wow, you never told me you actually _liked_ them!" Michael was ecstatic; hardly anyone shared his interests, and even Jeremy wasn't a big fan of old music so much as old films. "What's your favourite song? Mine's _gotta_ be The Spirit of Radio."

"This one, actually." He'd chosen the song specifically- ' _The Speed of Love'_ \- and even though it wasn't his actual favourite, he had to admit it sounded pretty awesome. "But listen, Michael--"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something before I go." He took in a deep breath and counted to three, but when he looked back, Michael was watching him expectantly with those wonderful sparkling eyes and _he wasn't ready,_ he wasn't ready to tell him. "I, uh, I don't know, man--"

"Rich. Hey." Somewhere along the way, Michael had gotten out of the car and put a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down, okay? Take your time."

"Okay." Rich breathed in again and let it out in a sigh, looking down at the asphalt. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, but non-stop since yesterday, and I just have to ask now-- well, I was wondering if you-- _ifyouwantedtogotopromwithme._ "

"What?"

"If you wanted to-- to go to prom. With me. We don't have to do anything weird if you don't want to, or wear matching suits like you and Jeremy wanted, or even, uh-- y'know, dance together, and stuff. I just thought it might be nice to, well. Go with you."

When Rich finally worked up the courage to look back up, he noticed Michael now staring sadly away, eyes focused on the steering wheel in front of him.  
  
"I'm-- Rich, that's so nice, but what about Jake? What about Chloe, and Jenna, and Brooke? All your other friends are so much better with parties, and dances, and-- and _everything_ . If I went with Jeremy, people would expect it, but _us_ \-- would you really want to go with _me,_ when you could do so much better?"

Something in Michael's wavering voice gave Rich a rush of courage he never knew he had, and before Michael could realise what was happening, their hands were softly intertwined.

"Y'know, I really don't think there could be _anything_ better," said Rich with a shy smile, "or anyone else I'd want to go with more than you."

When he felt warm arms wrap fast around him he knew he'd got his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on this conversation between Joe Tracz and a fan  
> ( https://smartphonehour.tumblr.com/post/162484430991/siberiasiren-yangeliio3o-gel-yousirjust ) and an idea from my friend Isa in a wonderful BMC group chat I'm in! I love you guys.
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read! These two really are such an underrated ship.


End file.
